Glittering Clouds
by Bellatrix Kale
Summary: AU. Tori ends up at the wrong bar to meet her friend by mistake. Instead of celebrating, she ends up talking to a mysterious young man named Sam. Should she have let him walk her? Probably not. -Warning: mentions of rape, some language, graphic content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new Supernatural fan fiction! I just wanna say now, I'm completely in love with this story. It's plot is a little different for me in term of theme and it's my most serious story I've done so far. It's very AU in which Dean is a police officer, Sam Winchester is a third year law student, and Jimmy "Castiel" Novak is a single man. Bobby will make an appearance, possibly Jo. Mentions of John will pop up and I'll be throwing in a few other easter eggs. :) The way this story was born...it's kinda funny so I'll make it short. Me and Tori, who's the co-creator of this, were talking on aim and randomly I said, "Sam is a rapist" to see her reaction. And then this popped into my head. She helped with the details and such. So I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I liked typing up the first chapter. A second one should be out soon. Also, a trailer will be up on Youtube. **

**Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

He sat at his desk, looking over the file he was given in the morning. The case was fresh and fairly normal. Officer Dean Winchester rubbed at his eye before looking up at the young woman sitting in front of his desk. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she fidgeted with her thin silver bracelet she wore on her right wrist. This was his first time questioning her and he hoped it would go well…

"So Miss Gallen-"

"Please," she said in a soft voice, "it's Tori."

Dean sat back in his chair slightly. "Alright Tori. Can you explain to me, in your own words, what happened?" The questioning was an easy process: find out what happened, when, where, and all the details the victim could muster. If they were too emotional, then they had to be calmed and more ready to talk. She didn't look very shook up about the incident though. Tori looked refined and timid as she watched him. She nodded and looked at him with sorrow filled blue eyes as she began her story.

---

Tori walked into the bar, wearing her golden dress with her hair slightly curled. Ashley told her to dress nice since they were going out to bars and such; so she took the advice for once. Her eyes peered around and didn't catch sight of her spunky dark haired friend. With a sigh, Tori walked over to the bar and sat down. "Excuse me," she called to the bartender. "Can I get a drink?"

The man behind the counter nodded and asked, "What would you like miss?"

"Gin and tonic," Tori answered, looking around once more. Her hopes were still high that Ashley arrived first, but it didn't look it. She sat her sparkly clutch on the bar as the bartender placed her drink in front of her. "Thanks," she smiled.

As he walked away, she picked it up and took a sip. She wasn't much of a drinker, but there were times when she would indulge. Tonight being one of few occasions since Ashley was newly single after breaking it off with her boyfriend of two months.

Tori heard the door and looked over her shoulder, smiling as she thought it was her friend. Instead, she saw a tall brunette haired man. His hair was somewhat shaggy and just covered his ears. His eyes met hers and he smiled. Tori's smile turned to a frown as she directed her attention back to her drink.

"Sorry," a voice said from behind her, "is this seat taken?"

When she looked to see who it was, it was the shaggy haired man who just came in. He was referring to the open seat that was one away from her own. "Uh… I don't think it is," she replied.

He gave a nod as he pulled off his jacket, hanging it on the back of the bar stool. Tori heard him order a beer and watched him with curiosity from the corner of her eye. She wouldn't say it allowed, but she was grateful Ashley wasn't here yet. She would've been after him in a second if she'd seen him. He did seem like her type after all… Tall, dark haired, handsome. Tori finished off the rest of her drink in one swig. It wasn't her fault the glass was small. Once she set the glass down, she called for the bartender to order another. "Another please."

"All dressed up with no place to go?" the same voice asked.

This time, she looked at him with a smirk. "Kinda sorta." Tori eyed him suspiciously. He looked semi-dressed up himself in his white grey striped button down and blue jeans. "You?"

He let out a half laugh and shook his head. "No." The bartender gave him his beer and walked away. "I dress like this all the time."

"Oh," Tori said as she looked at the newly filled drink in front of her. This should be her shot. To finally listen to Ashley and meet new people. "I, um," she laughed, "I'm actually waiting for my friend."

The man raised an eyebrow. "As in male or female?"

"Female. She's like my sister."

She watched him nod while taking a swig of his beer. Once he set it back down, he said, "I'm Sam."

Smiling warmly at him, she said, "Tori."

---

He had a finger to his temple as Tori spoke about her first encounter with him. "His name is Sam?" Dean interrupted. He grabbed a pen from the holder by the computer and wrote it down on the file.

"Yeah. Sam," she responded with a hurt look.

Dean bit on the end of the open with the cap thoughtfully. "Continue."

---

Almost an hour had passed and there was still no sign of Ashley. Tori figured either she forgot, or ended up bailing on her; even if the latter was unusual of her friend without a phone call. Tori pulled her phone from her sparkly clutch, looking at it with a frown.

"Guess your friend's a no show, huh?" Sam asked in a sympathetic tone.

Tori sighed. "Yeah. Guess so." She was a little concerned, wondering if Ashley was alright. She wondered if she should call her… Tori left her clutch on the bar next to her half empty glass. "Would you mind watching my spot?" she asked Sam. He nodded and she uttered a thanks as she slid off the stool and made her way out the door.

When she called, she got the voicemail and left a quick message. Ashley must have left her phone at home. Again. Tori groaned and stomped her heeled shoe on the sidewalk before going back into the bar.

"Any luck?" Sam asked as she sat back down in her seat.

"None." Tori clenched the bridge of her nose. "Now I feel kind of stupid for being all dressed up for no reason."

"If it makes you feel better, I think you look really nice," he said.

She glanced at him under her hand and saw him smiling at her. It wasn't a weird smile, but a meaningful one. "Thank you, Sam," she told him.

He gave a nod and she turned back to her drink, picking it up and downing the rest of it. Briefly, she thought about ordering another; but didn't see the point in it. She got up, grabbing her clutch and leaving a twenty dollar bill under her glass.

"Leaving?"

Tori turned, taking a single step backwards towards the door. "No point in waiting anymore." She gave a shrug, no longer certain why she came in the first place.

Sam grabbed his jacket from behind him and slid off his seat, putting his jacket and making his way towards her. "Can I walk you Tori? It's late…"

"Okay." He seemed nice enough and she would feel better with someone at her side. The two then left the bar.

---

Tori frowned at this point and stopped talking. "Do you need a minute?" Dean asked, his voice sounding blatantly concerned.

She shook her head. "No… I'm just reflecting I guess. The signs and all."

"It doesn't sound like he was acting strange," he assured her. It wasn't his job to make the victims feel better, but he felt like he should. She wasn't showing how she really felt and it worried him slightly.

"Alright, after that…"

---

Sam offered Tori to come back to his place, just a few blocks from the bar. She knew it was either go there, or go back to the dark apartment she rented. Currently, his place sounded more welcoming. She took him up on his offer and followed him to his place. The house was a small brick home; although, she wasn't one hundred percent sure since it was dark.

He opened the door, inviting her in. She stood by the door as he hung his jacket over the railing of the stairs and asked, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Tori shrugged. "Sure." She inched over to the sofa as he walked out of the room, disappearing into a connected one that looked like a kitchen. As she sat, she noticed a few books. Most had to do with law. "You study law?" she called.

"Yeah. I'm in my third year of college," she heard him say. Flipping open one of the books, he walked back into the room. "Pre-law can be tough, but I'm doing well." He smiled and sat beside her, holding out a cup. She took it and looked in the cup, the corner of her mouth curving up in a curious manner. "It's soda."

He had a similar cup and glanced down at the floor as he took a sip. "I tried college," Tori told him after taking a gulp of the soda.

"Tried it?"

"Didn't like it so much. Now I just work full time."

Sam put his cup down, leaning against the arm of the sofa with an interested expression. "Really? What do you do?"

She moved the cup, causing the soda in it to swirl around. "I work at the community library during the weekdays."

"Sounds interesting," he smiled, pushing his hair back.

Tori shut her eyes and breathed slowly. She was beginning to feel drowsy, showing her why she never drank; the after effects always hitting her hard. "Y'know, I think I'm gunna go," she said in a low tone while putting her cup down. She then stood up.

---

"That's all I remember," Tori spoke. She bowed her head and laced her hands in her lap, twiddling her thumbs anxiously.

He'd taken a few notes as she told her story. "That's all?" he asked, looking up from the file.

She nodded. "I…I think I blacked out then. I do remember…" Her voice trailed off and he could see her shut her eyes tightly.

"It's alright," Dean said, "take your time."

He heard her sigh and she told him, "I remember him on me." Dean saw her shudder a little. "And I think he said something, but it's hard to recall…"

Dean wrote down what a small note of what she said as he gave a nod. "Think you can give me something? A word or two?"

Tori looked up in thought, furrowing her brow and pressing her lips into a thin line. Finally, she said, "I can't remember. I'm sorry…"

"That's fine. Now have you been to the hospital yet?" She had to have gone for a few tests, he assumed. She shook her head. Dean let out a half sigh and stood. "Why don't you let me take you?"

"O-Okay," she said with a weak smile as she stood. Dean grabbed his coat and sunglasses as he escorted her out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm very happy on how this story is coming out. I reread this chapter which I wrote two days ago and I was like "Who wrote this?" I'm putting more details and easter eggs in it and I barely recognize my own work... So you guys seem to like this, but uh...I got one review. Thanking the reviewer, but can I have some more maybe? Please? If you review, see if you can pick out the easter eggs I'm throwing in. There were about five or six in chapter one. This one has plenty as well. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Twenty four hours later, Dean sat looking over the results of tests they ran on Tori. They found traces of GHB in her system, meaning she had been drugged by this "Sam." He furrowed his brow, looking out the window into the hallway to see Tori sitting next to the woman who brought her in. Thanks to her, they found the drug in her samples. The lab technician said any longer and they wouldn't have caught it.

Dean sighed and got up, leaving the file open on his desk. Now they just needed to get her in with the sketch artist to narrow down what this guy looked like. He walked out of his office, approaching Tori. "Tori?"

She looked up for a moment, then turned her attention to her friend. "Can I bring Ashley with me?" Tori frowned slightly.

He gave a nod. It wasn't uncommon for victims of rape to not want to be alone, but it was somewhat strange of them to sort of cling. Then again, Tori mentioned this Ashley was like a sister… "Yeah sure. It's this way."

---

_(Two Days Later…)_

Sam sat in his small living room with two law books open on the coffee table in front of him and a notebook on his lap. He had a test approaching for one of his classes in a few days and was doubting he would pass. As a matter of fact, he doubted himself entirely. Every time he looked at the book, he remembered what happened three nights ago. What he'd done to her.

He leaned back on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face. When he shut his eyes he could see her clear as day, lying on his bed with an angelic expression. He could smell the perfume she wore lingering around him no matter how much he'd scrubbed his skin in the shower. Mostly, he could feel how she felt against him. It was like they were some sort of puzzle, fitting together perfectly…

"Damn it!" Sam shouted. Quickly, he grabbed one of his text books and threw it across the room. He needed to get her off his mind. He grumbled and grabbed the remote for the television and turned it on. Sam sat back and the first thing he saw was a news reporter. He rarely watched television, but he did catch the news on some days.

"…In other news, police are looking for a suspect." The screen changed to an all blue background with what looked to be a sketch of a guy with brown shaggy hair. Sam furrowed his brow, trying to wonder why the person looked so familiar… "The police have evidence that the suspect is involved in a rape case and are seeking further information. If you have any information on the whereabouts of this person, please call the local tip line." At the bottom of the screen there was some information about the suspect. Sam's eyes grazed over it and he realized something. The person on the sketch was him.

His eyes grew wide with panic. "Oh shit…" Sam pushed his hair back and turned the television off. The police were looking for him, making him a wanted criminal technically. As he sat down shakily, he tried to think of what he could do. Hiding out here would just send him off the deep end since the entire house was reminding him of Tori. Without another thought, Sam hurried upstairs; tossed some clothes into his backpack; grabbed one of his class workbooks; and got back downstairs. Just being up there made him sick to his stomach.

After grabbing his jacket and making sure he had the things he needed, Sam left his house and went directly to his old black '67 Impala. Once in the driver's seat safely, he sighed. He rubbed a hand over his face and pushed his hair back. "What am I gunna do," Sam mumbled to himself.

---

"So you're gunna hide her?" Ashley asked. She and Tori were sitting in Officer Winchester's office as he explained what they were going to do for Tori.

He gave a nod. "Basically. Witness protection will just get her off the radar for a while until we get 'im."

Tori, who was fiddling with a piece of paper, asked, "And then?"

"Then its back to normal life," Officer Winchester smiled.

Ashley looked at Tori with a sideways glance. "This okay with you?" she asked, concerned for what her friend wanted.

Instead of an answer, Tori asked another question. "Can we stay in town? I have work…" She was always so concerned about working. Even if it was only at the public library.

"You can, but we'll be changing your identity. And since you expressed interest, they're gunna allow Ashley to join you. She'll be taking the same precautions, of course."

Tori nodded slowly. "Then that's what I'll do. "

"Where the hell are we gunna hide in town?" Ashley asked suspiciously. She knew that it wasn't a huge town and anyone could find anyone with a little time and research.

Dean leaned back in his chair slightly, looking at her with a stoic expression. "We have an undercover officer who lives in town. He's off duty right now and he won't be back on, but we already talked things over with 'im."

Ashley gave a nod. "So should we like…pack?"

He nodded. "Someone will escort you and you can get your belongings." She watched as he reached for the pen on his desk and wrote something on a small piece of paper. "His name's Jimmy Novak. And this," he said while sliding the paper towards them, "is his address."

They stood up and Tori had a weak smile on her face. "Thanks Officer Winchester."

"Please. Just call me Dean," he said with a subtle smirk. With a nod, Ashley nudged Tori lightly towards the door and they left.

---

He sat in the living room, a newspaper next to him on the small end table and the television on to the news. Jimmy sighed, feeling somewhat bored. Dean told him the two women would be arriving within the next day or two if things worked out. But if not, he'd stay completely off-duty; having nothing to do for another month or so.

His eyes watched the television in a lazy manner, lids down to near slits. At the moment the weather began to be explained, the door bell rang. Jimmy got up and walked over to the front door. Cautiously, he glanced through the peephole to see two women: one with golden blond hair and the other with slightly shorter dark hair. The blond seemed to say something to the other just as he opened the door, greeting them both with a small smile. "Hi."

"Uh, hi," the blond haired woman said. "I'm…" She seemed to hesitate.

"Officer Dean Winchester sent us," the other finished, flashing Jimmy a warm smile.

Jimmy's face lit up. The corner of his eyes crinkled a little as he grinned. "You must be Ashley and Tori?"

"Actually, we're supposed to be Anna and Madison, but I don't anyone would mind us using real names here." The dark haired woman smiled. She didn't come off as mean, but she had spunk.

He stepped aside, motioning for them to come in. "Please, come on in." The two walked in and Jimmy asked, "So who's who?" He shut the door securely, knowing which ever was Tori might feel better if it was closed.

The one with blond hair said, "I'm Tori." Her voice was quiet and she kept her eyes down towards the wood floor mostly. "They said my name will be Madison Black."

"And I'm Ashley. Or Anna Watson," she scoffed. "Who makes up these names exactly?" Ashley asked through a half laugh.

Jimmy chuckled and said, "I'll be sure to find out who for you." He cleared this throat then, putting on a more serious face. "I'm Jimmy, but if you want you can call me Cas." A smile crept onto his face as he spoke, as if it was supposed to be there all the time. "Would you like me to show you around or to your rooms?" It wasn't protocol for officers to house people under witness protection which made it strange for him. It was even stranger to Jimmy though, because he wasn't used to having anyone else in his lonely house that he'd been given by his father.

Tori was the one to speak up. "Could you show us to our rooms please? I'm kind of tired."

He gave a swift nod and walked over to the stairs, which were only a few feet away. As he started up, he could hear their steps behind him. It wasn't a loud tromping or anything, but he could hear them. The three reached the top of the steps and he pointed to a white door off to the right. "Tori, that'll be your room." Jimmy pointed to a door opposite of it with a slightly duller shade of white. "And Ashley."

Tori moved past him carefully and went into the room, shutting the door behind her. He assumed she was the one they were protecting. "Thanks Jimmy…er, Cas?"

Jimmy laughed. "It's fine. Just call me Jimmy then. Really, only the people at work call me Cas." He glanced at Tori's room. "How has she been doing?" he questioned as he put his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans.

Ashley adjusted the backpack she had on her shoulder and looked at Tori's door, emitting a soft sigh. "I don't know. She says she's fine, but it's obvious she's not."

"Any signs of paranoia or unstability?"

"Tori's acting fine. She's just been quieter than usual. It's a little out of character for her." Ashley looked at Jimmy with a somewhat pleading look. "Is there anything we can do for her?"

He watched her olive green eyes peer deep into him, looking for an answer. It was easy to see that she just wanted her friend back to normal. "We can only help her with things she needs," Jimmy told her in a low tone.

She gave a nod and uttered a word or two as she opened the door and went into the room that was now hers. Jimmy watched the door shut with his head tilted to the side. He was feeling empathetic towards them both: Ashley wanting to help Tori, and Tori not knowing what she needed help with. It was a common case, but something about it made him want to help more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I haven't got very many reviews, but I wanted to post the next chapter. This one...hm. Dunno what to say about it really. Just tried to fit in what Tori's state of mind would be and such. Sam's too, since it's not your average rapist mind. (Wait. LOLWUT?) Yeah. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

He knew he shouldn't have, but Sam sat in his car in front of the police station, thinking about turning himself in. He couldn't think of a reason why not to. But when he set eyes on _her_. It was really Tori, walking out of the police station with a dark haired woman who looked about her age. Tori looked…awful. Sam couldn't help but wonder if it was his fault…

All that happened almost an hour ago and Sam was still sitting in the exact same spot, car parked in the same space. He kept watching, wondering if she would round the corner and walk into the building again. Because he knew then, just then he'd turn himself in. Just to see her and apologize.

"Apologize," Sam muttered to himself, thinking aloud. He glanced down at the steering wheel, then back up at the door. "If I apologize, maybe I can make things right," he mumbled to himself.

---

_(A few days later…)_

Sam was sitting at a table in the way back of the library, trying to cram as much as he could for the test which was in two hours and counting. He wasn't sure if his professor would call the cops or not, but he knew that he could at least try and take the test. He glanced at the four books surrounding his notebook in an arc shape as he tried to remember one of the topics.

He pushed his hair back in frustration, knowing he left one of the more important books on the shelf. Sam got up and walked over to the shelves and looked at the spines of some of the books. While looking, he heard someone talking. He looked between the open spaces of the shelf he stood in front of, ducking his head slightly as not to be seen since he was quite tall.

"You're sure you wanna be here?" He could briefly see a woman with dark wavy hair that went just past her shoulders talking to a blond haired woman with her hair up in a bun.

The blond moved her head, nodding. "I'm sure Ash. I've still gotta do my job."

Sam watched in suspense as the blond turned around. It wasn't just anyone; it was Tori. His eyes went wide and he lost his footing for a second, knocking a book from its spot on the shelf. The book fell to the floor with a clunk. When he looked up, Tori was the only one staring in his direction. He noticed the dark rings under her lifeless blue eyes as they went wide.

"Sam?!"

He ducked down lower as he circled around to the next stack and rushed over to his table to pick up his things. Sam shoved his one book and notebook into the bag before glancing around and rushing to the back door labeled 'emergency exit'. He figured he was a criminal, what more could they do for him going out the door?

Making his way around the building to get to his car, he noticed Tori darting out of the building and doubling over as she stood on the sidewalk, gasping for breath. This could be his shot. The only shot he had to tell her he was sorry. Sam slowly began to inch his way over as three others came out, one of them being the dark haired woman. He backed up and pressed himself against the side of the building, hidden from their sight.

"No one was there," he could hear someone say.

Tori's familiar voice said, "Yes. It was him. I swear."

A slight pause, and then, "All I saw were a bunch of law books laying on the back table Tori…"

"Law books?" He heard Tori give a small scoff.

When Sam peeked around the corner, the small group disappeared back into the library. He sighed, leaning his head back. Maybe he wasn't going to take his test after all.

---

_(Later that day…)_

Ashley stood with her back against the island as she watched Jimmy, who was cooking food for them. After the stint at the library, they came home and Tori locked herself in her room. Both Ashley and Jimmy tried to coax her out, but nothing worked.

Jimmy looked over his shoulder as he moved the wooden spoon, flashing her small smile. She was envious. Ashley hadn't learned to cook before. She was used to either eating out, picking up pre-made food you microwave, or going to Tori's when she cooked.

Curiously, she watched Jimmy. She couldn't place her finger on it but there was something very familiar about him. The semi-disheveled dark hair she just remembered. Those blue eyes, too... "Alright, you'll think I'm crazy or something, but before Tori and I came into your home…did we meet?"

He turned, putting the wooden spoon down on the counter and looked at her with a confused look. "I was thinking the same when I saw you."

"Hm. And how the hell are we going to figure this out?" she questioned.

With a shrug, Jimmy said, "I'm sure you're not a cop, that's for sure."

She nodded. "Okay. Well I'm positive you're not a nerd."

Turning his head an inch to the left side, Jimmy asked, "How do you know?"

Ashley smiled and said, "I've got nerd radar. Trust me." Jimmy nodded and adjusted the setting for the stove, turning the heat up. While he was doing that, Ashley let her eyes wander the kitchen. She noticed a book lying over by the end of the counter. She snapped her fingers. "I got it. You were that guy at the library," she beamed.

Jimmy looked as if he were thinking and then smiled. "You're right. Although I have to say, you rushing out like that wasn't very polite…"

Giving him a sheepish look, Ashley told him, "I was late for work almost. I forgot about the time when we were talking." She let out a small laugh as she spoke, knowing she would've been late for work no matter what.

"Such a small world we live in."

"Or town," she added, jokingly.

"Yes. That too," Jimmy said through a chuckle.

Ashley raised her eyebrows quickly, tapping her foot in an anxious manner. "You know, I'm gunna go check on Tori. Ask if she's hungry and stuff." She began out of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs to Tori's door. As she knocked, she called, "Tori? It's Ash."

The door opened and Ashley took a step back to see Tori, poking her head around the side of the door. "I'm sorry," she muttered. Ashley took notice her eyes were red, figuring she wasn't sleeping right.

She walked into the room and Tori shut the door quietly behind her. "Jimmy and I are just worried." Ashley looked around the room and, of course, it was clean. Tori wasn't a messy person. "You hungry?"

Tori walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. She stared at the floor with a glazed over look as she shook her head. "No thanks," she said in a quiet voice.

Ashley leaned against the wall by the door and tried to think of how she could get her friend to cheer up. She put on a small smile and asked, "Remember a while back when I told you about that guy I met in the bookstore?"

"Yes."

"Would it be weird if I found out that was Jimmy?"

Looking at Ashley curiously, Tori said, "Really?"

"Uh huh. And guess what?"

She tiled her head. "What?"

"He's cute. And I think he's single," Ashley said through her grin. Tori stood up and made her way over to the door. "Where are you going?"

Without missing a beat, Tori told her, "I'm going to the bathroom because listening to the water running is more fun for me right now. I really don't care much about guys at the moment." That being said, she walked out.

Ashley gaped as she looked at the open door. She then shrugged and walked out, going back downstairs to Jimmy.

---

_(The Next Day…)_

Tori was dragged out of the house by Ashley. She was told that she'd been "moping around enough" and that she needed to get out. Usually Ashley's version of going out required drinking and lots of fun, but she simply took Tori along to the store. "Why are we here?" Tori asked as they walked in.

"We're here for food of course."

"Food?"

Ashley nodded as she walked a step of two ahead, looking for something. "We're gunna be eating Jimmy's food. It's only fair we help."

She rolled her eyes while following her friend. It was kind of obvious why she wanted to help out at the house. "Ash, don't make him that guy."

"What guy?" Ashley asked as she stopped in front of the produce. Her eyes were narrowed and it seemed like she was going to get defensive any second…

"The rebound guy," Tori sighed. She had no intention of discussing relationships, romance, or anything related to those topics; but this had to be addressed. Otherwise, it would be a living hell at Jimmy's place.

Rolling her shoulders, Ashley turned and looked at some apples. She mumbled something under her breath and then said, "This has nothing to do with me breaking up with Gabriel."

Tori saw her scoff and hoped she was telling the truth. Jimmy seemed like a nice guy. Nice guys didn't need their hearts ripped to shreds.

The two walked through the store for a while. When they walked past the hair dye, Tori stopped dead in her tracks. "Ash, you think you could dye my hair?" she called to Ashley, who was looking for some shampoo.

Ashley shrugged. "Don't see why not." She approached, holding onto a few items they were going to buy. "What color you have in mind?"

She picked up a box that was almost the same color as Ashley's. "Dark."

With a nod, Ashley smiled. "The change would be nice for you. I'll pay for it, c'mon."

---

There weren't enough words in the dictionary to describe how Sam was feeling. Awkward, dirty, disgusting, vile. It was the only way though. He sat in the hotel room he rented with a pair of binoculars to his eyes as he watched the house across the way. It was wrong, he was sure; but he just had to see if she was getting better.

Sam did a little research and used his computer skills to find out that Tori was put under witness protection, but they kept her in town. And the only clue he had to where she was at was Jimmy Novak. A little background searching and he found out that Jimmy was thirty years old with no spouse. Of course, he was looking for an address. Sam did a bit more snooping and found that too.

So now here he was, sitting by a window and watching the house like some sort of freak. Sam told himself he was a freak though. _He_ was the one who spiked her drink and took advantage of her. _He_ was the one who didn't just offer to walk her home. And did he have a reason behind doing it? No. It was just something he did. Sam didn't think about the outcome before he acted.

Sam sat up a little when he saw a dark haired woman go into the house. Hadn't Tori called her Ash? The supposed Ash had someone else in tow. Her hair was dark and curling slightly at the ends. Ash walked up the two low steps onto the porch and the other woman turned, looking around. Sam was surprised. It was Tori. He only knew because he recognized it as the same one with the angelic expression those many nights ago.

He put the binoculars down and rubbed at his eyes. Sam looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost seven and he was getting tired already. Maybe he should get more sleep. Ever since that night he couldn't sleep. When he did sleep, he'd dream about her. Not about drugging her, but of her talking to him and of what life would be like if she were his girlfriend. Sam liked the dreams, but he still felt a sick twisting pain in his gut when he had them.

Without a sound, Sam moved over to the bed and lay down. He didn't bother to change or undress because he knew he'd be awake in a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm really in love with this story. It's my wittle baby~!

* * *

Chapter 4

"I don't need a babysitter!" Tori said in a whining tone as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Ashley was getting ready to go somewhere with Jimmy, that was which she was claiming wasn't a date, and just kept shaking her head.

"And I don't care. You thought you saw him at the library, so I'm not taking chances."

"That was almost a week ago." Tori crossed her arms in a defiant manner.

Ashley put a dab of chapstick on, pretending not to listen. "Look, Dean will be here any second so I can't exactly tell him to leave. Plus, he suggested it."

Tori's eyes went wide. Her babysitter was going to be…Dean? Officer Winchester? "Wait, you're serious?" she asked through a laugh.

"Do I look serious?" Ashley asked as she turned and gave Tori a serious look. She fixed her shirt and held out her arms. "How do I look?"

Giving an unamused look, Tori nodded. "You look the same always, but the shoes kinda throw me off." Ashley always wore plain clothes: jeans and t-shirts. It was rare that she dressed up, so adding the black high heels was different.

The sound of a doorbell stopped both of them from saying anything else. Tori picked at her thumbnail as Ashley took a final look in the mirror and turned to go downstairs. She could already hear the sound of Dean and Jimmy talking with the slight clip of Ashley's footsteps. Hesitantly, Tori made her way down the stairs.

She saw Jimmy putting on a tan trench coat and Ashley grabbing her coat. Dean was out of uniform in a brown leather jacket with a gray button down and jeans. He turned his head and gave her a smile. "Tori," Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Hi Dean…" Tori gave a shy smile and rounded the corner to go into the living room. She sat down on the couch, glancing over her shoulder to the door. Ashley waved happily to her before following Jimmy out the door. Dean shut the door and she heard the click of the lock. Her face dropped and she directed her attention to the long sleeves of her shirt.

"So," Dean's deep voice began, "how are you doing?" The sound of his boots against the hardwood floor signaled to her that he was approaching. Tori looked in his direction and watched him sit on the armchair Jimmy favored.

Tori nodded slowly as she picked at the hem of her left sleeve. "I'm…doing fine." That was something of a lie. For the past week she'd been having nightmares about Sam. All of them the same, starting out with him being nice to her and taking her places; while they smile like they're having the time of their lives. And then it changes in a snap. Something is different and Sam gets rough, pushing her around. Shuddering at the thought, Tori shut her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Dean pressed on with the questions, sounding worried.

"Fine." Her voice broke when she spoke and Tori knew she couldn't hide it from him. When she opened her eyes to look at him, he was out of the chair and moving to sit next to her. She inched away timidly when he sat.

He looked concerned as he sat, but kept his distance once she moved. "Is it bothering you?"

Tori felt a lump growing in her throat as she quickly nodded. It wasn't just bothering her; it was eating away at her. She didn't know if she could take much more. "I have nightmares…" Her voice was quiet and trembling as she explained. "I…" She let out a sob as an image of Sam smiling popped into her head.

"It's gunna be alright, Tori," Dean said. "You'll get through this." She felt him put a hand on her should and she leaned over, burying her face in his shirt as she cried.

* * *

All he could feel was jealously and envy flowing through him. Sam was sitting at the desk by the window of his motel room as he glanced over his workbook for school. Every few minutes when he looked up, he could see the shadows through the window of Jimmy Novak's house. That guy and Tori's shadows were cuddled close together, which just made him even worse.

Sam held his pen to his lip, thinking. He really should get the paper done, but… She was on his mind, just like always. Sam tossed the pen down on the desk with a frown, then crossing his arms.

Suddenly, he heard a rattling and small thud against the door. By the time he turned to look, two people were stumbling in. The dark haired man wearing a tan trench coat and the woman's long hair was a mess. Sam bolted up from his chair and shouted, "Hey!"

The woman, clinging to the man and giggling with her hand over her mouth, buried her head in the man's shirt. The man narrowed his eyes with confusion. "I think you're in our room." By the sound of it, they'd both been drinking.

"Um…no. You're in my room," Sam said. Something clicked in his head when the woman peeked at him for a split moment. This wasn't just anyone. This was…Tori's friend. And the man, Novak, that they were staying with, he assumed.

Shaking his head, the man said, "Sorry then. We'll jus' be going."

Sam swallowed hard as he nodded. Did she notice him? Hopefully not. The couple made their way back out, closing the door behind them. Once they were gone, Sam let out the breath he was holding. "That was a close one…"

* * *

Tori fell asleep in his arms after crying for a while. He felt bad for her, dealing with all the weight on her shoulders… Dean shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable with her laying half on his chest, half on his lap. He leaned against the back of the couch and shut his eyes. All the wanted was to find the guy that did this to her and teach him a lesson. Any other case, he wouldn't be like this. For some reason, this was different. He was feeling more empathetic towards Tori than anyone else he'd helped in his entire police career. Hell, his entire life.

He felt Tori shift and glanced at her. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her hair was somewhat disheveled. Dean brushed the hair that was in her face away and a bunched up smile came across her face. At least she could still smile…

Dean's thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. He craned to look over his shoulder, seeing Jimmy and Ashley near falling into the house. They were kissing as if one of them would die in the next second. She started pulling him towards the stairs and Jimmy's eyes opened, looking at Dean with surprise. Dean turned to look at the dark television as Jimmy spoke.

"Dean," he said while catching his breath. "I didn't know you'd still be here."

There was a giggle, assumingly from Ashley as Dean said, "I wasn't about to just leave her."

"Where's Torence?" Ashley said in a whisper.

He pointed to the spot next to him where she was half laying on him. "Right here. I can't exactly move her…"

"Aw," Ashley cooed.

"We can take her up to bed if you wanna leave, Dean."

He shook his head. "You two just… I got her."

Jimmy and Ashley exchanged whispers that Dean couldn't exactly hear and then Jimmy was walking over to the couch. "C'mon. Let's get her up to bed."

Dean nodded as Jimmy carefully took hold of her arm and they got her up. "Gentle, Cas," Dean whispered in a half hiss.

Narrowing his eyes, Jimmy put her arm over the back of his shoulders. Dean got up and did the same. In the process, Tori opened her eyes and mumbled something. The two men exchanged curious looks as they helped Tori over to the stairs in her half awake state. They helped her up to her room and laid her on the bed.

Dean let out a relieved breath once she was comfortably dozing and he was in the hallway. Jimmy was leaning against the opposite wall, hands in his pockets and looking at the hardwood floor. "Where's Ashley?"

Jimmy looked up at Dean lazily. "In her room I think."

He gave a stern look. "Don't let me tell you what to do, but…"

"I know," Jimmy stopped him, holding up a hand. "I shouldn't get involved with Ash."

"She was an exception Mike let slide. If they find this out, it can't end well."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Mike can shove it." He was obviously drunk because Dean knew he never called Michael by his nickname. The two never entirely saw eye to eye, but they worked together since Michael was the chief of police. The same position everyone assumed Dean would be in, taking after his dad.

He shrugged. "I won't say anything, Cas. Just wanted to warn you was all." Dean yawned. "Everything's under control here, so I'll head out." Dean held out his hand and Jimmy shook it before turning, walking down the steps, grabbing his leather jacket, and leaving the house.


End file.
